


What She Won't Say

by disgruntled_daisy_111



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Banter, Confession, Conversation, Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch, F/M, Fluff, Good night, Sweet, Wait for it, let's be real everyone likes Yona, multiple POVs, one-sided Jae-ha/Yona - Freeform, one-sided Kija/Yona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_daisy_111/pseuds/disgruntled_daisy_111
Summary: Hak is convinced Yona is falling for Jae-ha. She denies it, but leaves out the detail that Hak is the one she's fallen for.Spoilers through about chapter 160. Enjoy!





	1. Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This is pretty short, but it is my first HakxYona fic so bear with me. It's set sometime after Yona's had a while to get used to the idea of Hak being in love with her. So... I kind of stretched out the timeline so things aren't so rushed. 
> 
> I'll probably add more chapters. I just love these two so much! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak and Yona talk before going to bed...about her love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all these characters so much. They're just fascinating and relatable, and I want to hug them all. 
> 
> This is about them. I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible, with a few nudges in the right direction. 
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yona shifted uncomfortably. She could feel Hak’s eyes on her. She focused on brushing her hair. It was shoulder length now, and hadn’t grown back quite as frizzy, thank heaven.

The room in the inn was not quite big enough but not too small either. The dragons and Yoon had taken one look and agreed to let Yona and her bodyguard take it while they camped outside the town’s edge.

She finished brushing her hair, still conscious of Hak’s gaze. She forced herself to turn and face him. 

“Hak? What’s going on? You’re acting strange.”

He didn’t even try to pretend he hadn’t been looking at her.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing,” he answered impassively, but she caught the dangerous glint in his blue eyes. 

“What’s strange about me?” Yona asked innocently.

Hak’s eyes narrowed behind his dark bangs. “I’m not an idiot, Princess. Why treat me like one?”

“I’m not—”

“Oh, please. You can’t take your eyes off of Jae-ha. I’ve been sticking annoyingly close to your side so I know.”

Yona’s jaw dropped. Jae-ha? Hak thought she was into the green dragon? And here she’d thought he’d caught her staring at him way too often.

And figured out what that entailed. 

“Jae-ha? Why would I be watching him?”

Hak scowled, adjusting the black ties binding his sleeves. 

“I can’t underestimate Droopy-Eyes. He’s such a smooth pervert he could sweep an innocent girl like you off your feet,” Hak said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Don’t pretend to be so dense you don’t notice his flirting.”

Yona shook her head. “I notice…but am I supposed to take that seriously? There’s no way he means that any more than you do.”

She stopped, flushed. She hadn’t meant it to come out like that. What would Hak say now? Would he realize? And come to think of it, Hak probably did mean it.

“Probably less,” Hak said under his breath.

Yona blinked. “What?”

“Nothing. Let’s focus on you, Princess. Are you saying you’re not at all interested in Jae-ha?”

Hak leaned in, face hard. Yona shrugged and nodded.

“He’s one of the dragons, but other than that, why would he be special? Surely I don’t look at him any differently than I look at the others.”

“Maybe,” Hak muttered. 

He didn’t trust that pervert to leave his precious princess alone. And Jae-ha seemed like her type.

Maybe.

Yona had only ever liked one person, so was that her “type”? All Jae-ha and that guy had in common was their builds and their ponytails.

Hak didn’t have much in common with either of them.

“What do you mean, maybe? I’m not as naïve as I was before, Hak. You know that. Trust me on this.”

Yona barely managed to say this without blushing. After all, it had taken her way too long to recognize her feelings for Hak. He wasn’t completely wrong about her falling for a guy without noticing.

Or about how oblivious she could be to a man’s feelings. Until Hak had abruptly confessed to her in front of everyone, she’d been convinced he was simply extremely brave and loyal to her father’s command even beyond the grave. But it seemed there was more to the story.

No wonder he was acting weird about this.

How Yona wished she could figure out a way to tell him she felt the same. Every time she got close, Hak seemed to pull away. He was so used to her oblivion, he was convinced she saw him as nothing more than an old friend and bodyguard.

He certainly was those things, but that didn’t explain her heart skipping beats or her breath catching or her eyes following him. No, she was definitely in love with him. He’d basically summed it up in his own confession. She felt at home at Hak’s side and no other would do as a replacement. Nor could she stand the idea of someone else in her place beside him. 

“No, you’re not as naïve,” Hak quietly agreed. “I’m sorry you’ve had to go through all of this, Princess.”

He bowed his head, hair covering his eyes. 

“We’ve been over this, Hak,” Yona complained, leaning forward to tilt his chin up so he would meet her gaze as she knelt before him. “I’m glad for all I’ve learned. I’m better for it, and certainly a lot more good to this kingdom.”

Hak nodded, reaching towards her in return in one of his rare moments of tenderness. He ran a thumb across the curve of her cheek. 

“I’m proud of you, Princess,” he murmured, then drew back, readjusting his sleeve as if nothing had happened.

Yona touched her hands to her burning cheeks.

He was proud of her.

“Go to sleep now, Princess,” Hak said gruffly. 

Yona nodded.

“What about you?” she asked, hesitating as she slipped into the futon.

“I’ll keep guard a little longer, until the guests in the tavern leave.” He gazed out the window, moonlight highlighting his profile as he leaned against the wall at the foot of her futon.

“Thank you, Hak,” Yona told him, too tired to argue. 

She knew he cared about her, which was why he protected her so fiercely. How could she protest that?

“Good night,” she mumbled, laying down.

Several minutes of silence later, just as she was about to fall asleep, she could have sworn she heard Hak murmur,

“Good night, Yona.”

She drifted off and woke up not knowing if she’d only dreamed Hak using her given name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPER short, but it's really just the intro to the moments that need to happen to get Hak and Yona on the same page. 
> 
> So if you liked this, keep reading, because it gets better!


	2. I'm Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona and Hak return to the camp. Yoon's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that first chapter was just way too short! Here's more. Yoon's POV is a lot of fun because he's so observant it's almost like third person...  
> Enjoy!

Yoon yawned, sitting up. He folded his blanket neatly with the ease of practice and started preparing breakfast. Each meal was a challenge: how could he incorporate wild and purchased ingredients to make a delicious meal? 

Good thing he was a genius. 

Maybe it wasn't as impressive as flying or regenerating or taking down dozens of enemies at a time, but Yoon was confident that he was just as important to the group. How many times had he saved the lives of his companions? He didn't want to count. 

He knew the burdens the dragons, Yona, and the Thunder Beast bore. He just wanted to lighten them. He didn't need praise or recognition. A pat on the back from Hak, a grin from Zeno, the sight of Shin-ah enjoying his food, and an approving look from Yona--that was plenty. 

Before long Yoon had whipped together a porridge paired with wild berries. By this time, the dragons were waking up. Yoon dished five bowls, passing them around, and they all settled comfortably in a circle. 

"Should we save some for Yona and Hak?" Kija asked, looking at the nearly-empty pot. 

Shin-ah stopped eating, and put a hand up to keep Ao from taking more berries. 

"I bet they'll eat at the inn," Yoon reassured them. 

"As if Hak could resist treating the Princess to a more regular breakfast," Jae-ha smiled. 

Yoon glared. "What are you implying about my cooking?" 

Jae-ha took a bite, licking a drop of porridge off the side of the bowl. 

"Nothing. This is delicious."

“Mm,” Shin-ah agreed, returning to eating now that he was sure his meal didn’t include Yona’s share. 

"What do you mean about the Thunder Beast?" Kija demanded of Jae-ha. "What's he doing to the princess?"

Ao happily chewed on a blackberry, whiskers stained purple. Zeno seemed equally enthusiastic, but was clearly paying attention to the conversation. Shin-ah finished his food and nodded at Yoon in thanks.

"You're welcome," Yoon responded.

Jae-ha's eyes twinkled. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, dear brother Kija."

"He's been taking liberties with her?" Kija was horrified.

"Not as many as he could. He's stubborn that way," Jae-ha said, shaking his head.

"He already confessed to her," Yoon pointed out, starting to collect the used dishes.

"But the princess rejected him!" Kija protested.

"No," Jae-ha contradicted, licking his spoon thoughtfully. "He was just so sure she was too nice to reject him outright that he put the words in her mouth and rejected himself. I'm not sure we've really heard Yona-chan's thoughts on the matter."

"But she wouldn't--she doesn't--" Kija spluttered.

"Like Mister Hak?" Zeno asked. "I dunno about that. The miss was out of sorts when she thought he had a fiancé."

"Mm," Shin-ah agreed.

"You mean...the two of them are...?" Kija looked like he could faint.

"No way," Yoon objected. He'd been around them too long to be wrong about that. Hak might have confessed, but that really didn't change much. Except Yona blushed more often.

"I don't believe they are," Jae-ha put in. "Not until Yona gets up the courage to say something and Hak has the brains to recognize the truth."

Yoon nodded. He'd been with the pair the longest. He found their inability to realize each other's feelings frustrating, but it did seem they were making progress. Slowly.

"Yoon!"

That was Yona's voice. He turned to look, a stack of bowls in his arms. Yona jogged closer, cloak fluttering, with Hak following, arms casually grasping his glaive, which rested across his shoulders.

Yona held up a loaf of bread triumphantly. "We bought sweet bread!"

Zeno bounced over. "Looks yummy!" he enthused.

"It is! We had this for breakfast, along with...um, other things. I'm sure Yoon's cooking is much more delicious, but since we can't bake while camping, I thought..." Yona trailed off, worried she had offended him.

Yoon put a hand on his hip, balancing the bowls on the other.

"Riiiiight. Well, I can't say I haven't been craving bread myself."

Yona grinned in relief. "Thanks, Yoon!"

She unwrapped the bread and began dividing it among Yoon and the dragons, giving a piece to Ao as well. The little squirrel turned a flip and settled down to nibble on the delicacy.

Kija humbly thanked Yona, Jae-ha showered her with praise on her taste, and Shin-ah quietly savored his portion. Zeno was happily devouring his slice.

Yona smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it. Consider it an apology for taking the only available room at the inn."

Kija looked up. "I can't accept an apology for that! It's only natural to give our master the room!"

Zeno put a hand on his shoulder, speaking through a full mouth. "The miss only means she's sad we didn't get to enjoy the inn and the breakfast like she did."

Yoon shot him a joking glare, taking the bowls from Kija and Jae-ha.

"No offense to Yoon, of course!" Zeno cheerfully clarified.

"That's right, Kija," Yona assured him. "I just wish we all had a little more time to relax and enjoy each other's company."

"Did you enjoy Yona's company last night, Hak?" Jae-ha asked slyly.

The Thunder Beast glared at him and Yoon rolled his eyes.

Before Hak's confession, Yona probably would have answered something like "oh no, Hak was only being kind enough to guard me," or "we've been friends since we were little, so of course we had fun!" But now she was blushing.

Yoon smacked Jae-ha's head. "Stop teasing them, you pervert."

"Actually, Jae-ha," Yona said, looking up, "we had a very nice time last night. I'm glad to know Hak enjoys my company." Her face was scarlet.

Yoon's jaw dropped in sync with everyone else's. He could have pushed Hak over with a feather.

Even Jae-ha took several seconds to recover.

"I suppose so," he managed with a slightly forced smile. "Good for you, Thunder Beast."

Hak blinked several times, then snapped back to himself. "Naturally. I suppose everyone likes having admirers."

Yona looked like she wanted to correct that, but Jae-ha was enthusiastically agreeing (mentioning several of his own admirers). 

Kija sidled up to Yoon. "Yoon, my chest hurts again."

"I told you already, I can't fix that," Yoon grumbled.

Kija was watching Yona's face. "Do you think she only likes to have an admirer, like Hak said, or--" He was blushing, holding his dragon hand to his chest, wrinkling his white robe.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Yoon said with a shrug, and went towards the nearby stream to wash the bowls.


	3. Her Place in His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle down for some fluff and feels. 
> 
> I decided to try to get into Hak's head. Let me know how I did!
> 
> Also, I seem to have used an excessive amount of this: ...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hak hadn’t slept very well last night. 

While it was extremely peaceful to see Yona, his Princess, sleeping peacefully, safe and sound, with her crimson hair spread out around her head, beautiful…he found it difficult to stay focused on his job. 

Instead of, say, focusing on the texture of her lips or the folds of her nightgown on her collarbone. 

He didn’t trust himself to sleep next to her, so he’d sat dozing against the wall. Occasionally he woke sharply and was amazed at how comforting it felt to see Yona as soon as he opened his eyes.

She was all he needed. She occupied his heart. He lived for her.

Hak was helping Yoon wash the bowls. The cold stream water helped clear his mind. 

“So, Thunder Beast,” Yoon spoke up, focused on the wooden bowl he was cleaning. “What did Yona mean about last night?”

Hak blinked, glancing his way.

“Mean? I don’t know if she really meant anything by it particularly. Nothing…happened between us, if that’s what you’re asking.” Hak snorted. As if.

“So she was just trying to shut Jae-ha up,” Yoon concluded. 

“You think?”  
“Don’t you?”

Hak shrugged. “I can never guess what’s going on in the princess’s mind.” 

Yoon stopped and turned to look at him. “You don’t say.”

Hak would have to have been pretty stupid to miss the sarcasm in the young man’s tone.

“What are you saying, Yoon?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing. If she won’t, I won’t.”

“She? You mean Yona? What isn’t she saying?”

“The mysteries of her mind, Thunder Beast. You’d think you’d know how to read her better after knowing her this long.”

Hak was totally bewildered and more than a little annoyed. 

“Yoon—”

Yoon stood up, collecting the bowls he’d washed.

“Are you going to finish that one?” he asked, in a tone that clearly indicated he would say no more about Yona.

“I’m finished,” Hak growled, rising and dropping the bowl into Yoon’s arms. 

He strode back towards the campsite, mind racing. What did Yoon mean? Was he missing something? Something about Yona?

His heart sank. Maybe…maybe Yona wasn’t really all right with him confessing to her. He’d been doing his best to show her he expected nothing from her on that front, but maybe she was just too uncomfortable with it.

Why would she be? He’d been acting the same as always, trying to avoid that awkwardness. He’d hoped his honesty would smooth out some of their interactions. He thought it had.

But if he was really as oblivious as it seemed Yoon was suggesting…

He’d probably been teasing her too much. Little touches, looks, words, all helped Hak communicate to Yona what he’d so desperately wanted her to understand and accept. It had hurt to see her laugh or shrug those off as simply mockery.

Not that he’d tried to correct her. Better to tease her than to have her suspect… 

And, if he was being totally honest, it was fun to watch her blush and squirm. 

So after his confession, he’d kept doing it. That was his normal behavior, after all. 

But now Yona knew how he felt about her. Teasing her…she saw it for what it really was. Even his sincere moments were influenced by his love for her. Especially his sincere moments.

Last night, for example. 

Hak stopped dead.

Yona had been forcing herself. She must have been. Hak might be oblivious, according to Yoon, but there were a few things he knew for sure about Yona. She would never intentionally hurt the people she cared about.

Though Hak would never have the place in her heart he craved, he knew Yona cared about him deeply. She must be trying her best to spare his feelings. 

Hak growled and slammed his fist against a convenient tree. 

How could he not have noticed? Why hadn’t he considered that?

What…should he do?


	4. What Silence Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-ah and Yona return from hunting, and Shin-ah notices that Hak is upset. Somehow, can quiet Shin-ah be the one to help Hak find the words he needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin-ah has always been fascinating. He's obviously pretty quiet, but I could never decide if that was shyness or just habit. I came to the conclusion that it's a bit of both. All the same, he's an effective communicator. 
> 
> Effective communication is exactly what Yona and Hak need right about now.

Shin-ah walked in silence, scanning the forest for any animals Yona could shoot. She walked beside him, letting him focus. 

Shin-ah enjoyed his time with Yona. There was something about her that was relaxing, invigorating, and...and what? Hopeful, he supposed. That was a new concept. He’d given up hoping for anything beyond the safety of his village. Until Yona appeared. 

Shin-ah was slowly learning what things like friends and family felt like. Jae-ha, Kija, and Zeno, they were people he trusted, that he liked being with. Yoon and Hak too, though that wasn’t quite the same. 

Yona was the best part, though. She was like the sun, warming him just by being nearby. She’d drawn him out of the shadows and showed him the light. Named him after light. He loved his name, the one she’d given him.

He was glad he could be useful to her. His powers, he’d always seen them as something cursed. He thought he was cursed. That it was some sort of punishment, that he must deserve his life of darkness, that the only thing he could do to ease the pain he caused his village was to wield his swords and protect them. 

Instead, he was beginning to see his power as something he could use to make the world better, if only a little, for those who cared about him. 

“There,” Shin-ah said, pointing through the trees. 

Yona got closer to him to best align their gazes. “I see it. Thank you.”

She was always thanking and acknowledging him, adding to the glow he felt when he was around her.

Yona took her aim calmly, breathed, and fired. 

The deer fell. 

Yona looked at Shin-ah with shining eyes. “I did it! Did you see that?” She paused to laugh. “Of course you did, what am I saying?”

Shin-ah realized she’d made a joke and felt happy. His mouth twitched.

“Pukyuuuuu!” Ao put in, putting her paws up like she was cheering. 

Shin-ah patted her head, watching as Yona started in the direction of the deer. He followed just a few paces behind. Yona dropped to her knees next to the animal to make sure it was dead. She straightened.

“It’s dead. Can you carry it, do you think?”

Ao leapt to her cloaked shoulder, snuggling into the hood and batting at her long gold earring.

Shin-ah nodded. He stooped and lifted the animal onto his shoulder. It was heavy, heavier than Yona, but he was sure he could bring it back to the campsite.

“Thanks,” Yona told him, slinging her bow over her shoulder. “Let me know if you need a rest. We’re pretty far from the camp.”

Shin-ah didn’t think a response was required, so he just started walking in the direction of the camp, Yona on his heels. She didn’t try to talk much, which Shin-ah appreciated. The silence between them wasn’t empty, it was just right. Nothing needed to be said, so couldn’t they just enjoy the beautiful woods, the sights and scents?

Shin-ah saw birds preening their feathers, a squirrel scratching through fallen leaves for nuts and seeds, sunlight slanting between branches and making the leaves glow. He never got tired of the fresh scent permeating the air, so different from the damp and metallic flavor of the air in the caves. 

When they were closer to camp, Shin-ah noticed Hak standing in the forest. The expression on his face was painful to see. What was wrong? He looked torn between anger, shame, and sorrow. 

All emotions Shin-ah knew too well. 

Yona went ahead into the camp to call Kija and Jae-ha to help with the deer. Shin-ah passed it to them and ducked away to find the Thunder Beast.

“Hak,” he said.

He jumped, whirling. “Shin-ah! How’d you sneak up on me like that?”

Shin-ah noticed he was hiding the expression now.

“Why…are you sad?”

Hak blinked. “Sad?”

Shin-ah didn’t respond, just waited.

Hak harrumphed. Then he let out a pained smile, pushing his hair back from his forehead and looking up, slumping against a tree.

“I forget how observant you are, seiryuu.”

Shin-ah kept waiting.

“Do you think… Do you think I hurt Yona? By telling her how I feel?” Hak asked finally. 

Shin-ah considered that for a long time. 

“Ask her.”

Hak shook his head. “I can’t do that. If I hurt her, I don’t want to make it worse by making her explain it to me. She’s been trying to spare my feelings, hasn’t she, so confronting her would just escalate the problem.”

“Do you love her?”

Hak actually blushed slightly. Shin-ah watched him. If Hak loved Yona, what did he think he should do? If he wasn’t going to ask, what would he say? Lie to her about his feelings? 

“Yes,” Hak said quietly. “More than ever.”

Shin-ah watched him. 

“It’s like Yoon said,” Hak went on, sounding frustrated. “If I love her, how come I’m not able to see her feelings?”

“Ask her.”

“But I—” Hak stopped. “You’re not exactly the best conversation partner, seiryuu.”

Shin-ah waited.

“I suppose that’s all I can do,” Hak muttered after several moments of silence. “I just hope… I hoped in the first place that having you four dragons would help stabilize her. If she takes this the wrong way, please help her.”

Shin-ah thought about it, then nodded briefly.

Hak slapped his shoulder. “Well, you’re not much for talking, but I guess I got somewhere with that pep talk. Thanks.”

Shin-ah nodded in acknowledgement.

Hak picked up his glaive and set off towards camp.

“Hak,” Shin-ah said.

The Thunder Beast turned, looking surprised.

“Yes?”

“Yona…is shy…like me.”

Hak gaped at him.

“She talks…more. But she doesn’t always say…what she feels. She’s…scared.”

Hak stared at him for a few more seconds, then smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Shin-ah. I have an idea of what to say now.”

As Hak walked away, Shin-ah stopped to consider how strange it was that he, of all people, was helping people decide what to say to each other.


	5. A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae-ha teases Kija and Yona and faces Hak's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for...
> 
> Jae-ha's POV!
> 
> He's a hard one to get. At this point, I'm fairly certain he has feelings for Yona but I can't decide if he would really act on them or not. He seems to support her pursuit of Hak, even if she doesn't realize it...

Jae-ha couldn’t help grinning at Yona’s excited face as she ran into camp to give the news: she’d shot a deer! A whole deer, in one shot.

He patted her shoulder as she led him and Kija back into the woods to take over from Shin-ah. 

“Good job, Yona-chan. You really are impressive.”

She beamed at him. “Really? Thanks!”

Ooo. His heart twinged. Why was she so adorable?

“Shin-ah! I’ve got that!” Kija called, running to take the deer’s carcass in his dragon hand, lifting it easily. Shin-ah nodded in thanks.

Jae-ha appraised the animal. “Wow. It’s pretty big. How far away was it?”

Yona shrugged. “I’m not sure. Fifty yards, maybe?” 

Jae-ha stuck out his lower lip, nodding. He smiled down at her as she instructed Kija to take care not to pierce the deer’s skin with his claws.

“But didn’t you pierce it, Yona-chan?” Jae-ha teased. 

She glared petulantly at him. “That is totally different! Anyway, we can use the skin to make things!”

They were nearing camp, so Jae-ha called to Yoon.

“Is that true? Can you make things out of the deerskin?”

Yoon looked up, examining the animal.

“Definitely. That’s good quality. Good job, Yona.”

She grinned, shooting Jae-ha a smug glance. 

“Not that I would pierce it by accident,” Kija grumbled. 

Jae-ha ruffled his silvery hair and laughed. “No?”

Kija scowled. “Of course not! I only use this hand as my master commands.”

Yona turned, frowning. “Kija, remember, you’re your own person. You can do whatever you want.”

“I want to serve you!”

Jae-ha shook his head, watching the familiar exchange. When he’d first heard this sentiment from hakuryuu, he’d assumed he was brainwashed, a slave to tradition, not brave enough to examine his own life or choose his own path.

He’d long since realized Kija had chosen his path, with admirable dedication, and it wasn’t an easy path either. 

If Kija’s enthusiasm sometimes carried him away, Jae-ha wouldn’t tease him too hard.

“Just as long as you’re sure what you want, I’m happy you’re here,” Yona was saying.

Kija huffed. “Of course I am. I’m”—he started fiddling with the edge of his robe, blushing slightly—“happy to be here, as well.”

Jae-ha laughed. “Why’s that, Kija?”

“Because the miss is so cute!” Zeno jumped in, enthusiastically throwing his arms around the princess. 

Kija glared, still blushing. “It’s an honor to serve—”

“Not again!” Yoon interrupted, smacking the back of Kija’s head. “We get it. Yona’s your adored, chosen, master, let’s leave it at that.”

Kija nodded, rubbing the back of his head. 

Curious, Ao scampered up his robe and perched on his shoulder to see what he was doing. 

Jae-ha stifled a chuckle. He had a second to wonder where Shin-ah had gotten to, but he shrugged. 

The blue dragon probably wouldn’t have had much to add, anyway.

Shin-ah was like that.

Hak would have had something to say, though. Where was the Thunder Beast?

Jae-ha shrugged. On second thought, Hak hadn’t been nearly as possessive of Yona since his confession. He probably could have endured that particular conversation.

Jae-ha slung an arm around Yona’s shoulders, emboldened by that thought (and Hak’s absence), to say, 

“Zeno’s right! She is a very cute master. Too bad she isn’t a few years older—”

A blade swung next to his face, barely stopping an inch from his neck.

“Isn’t it?” Hak said, grinning, but radiating a dark aura. 

Jae-ha felt a bead of sweat slide down his face.

“Yeah. Of course.”

Hak withdrew the glaive, not sparing Yona glance, though Jae-ha noticed a slight flush on her cheeks. 

Ever since her declaration that morning that she was glad Hak was in love with her, Jae-ha’s mind had been racing.

Did Yona realize how she felt?


	6. Change in the Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno jumps in to keep the tension under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeno is one of the more fascinating characters, because of his incredibly long life. This chapter doesn't delve too deep into his psyche, but it's fun to figure out how Zeno acts like...Zeno. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Zeno yawned, stretching his arms up and out. He blinked to see he’d missed some action again. Apparently his brother dragons and Hak were still fighting about Yona. She had a slight blush, but looked more annoyed than anything as she scolded Jae-ha and Hak. Yoon stood beside her, arms crossed, backing her up. 

Zeno wondered what it had been this time. He was glad Hak had decided to be honest with Yona, especially because the princess was so clearly in love with Hak as well. But with all sorts of men both in their group and out of it who saw Yona for the cute and strong young woman she was, the others tended to jump in. 

Especially Jae-ha, who was particularly bad because he pretended he wasn’t doing it. Well, at least he pretended he wasn’t doing it for a specific reason…

Kija and Hak were different. Kija just got flustered and offended when others were rude to Yona—either by threatening her or making a move on her. 

Hak just looked like he would kill anyone who looked at the princess the wrong way. 

Zeno understood the sentiment. Not only was the dragons’ purpose to protect the hiryuu, but Yona herself also had a forceful and endearing personality, magnetic to those who spent any amount of time in her presence. King Hiryuu had been the same. 

Still, he wished this latest generation could be a little more mature about the whole thing. Why were they complicating it? Yona led them, they loved her, she loved them back. What more could the dragons want? 

Yona had Hak. She loved the Thunder Beast. 

If Zeno wanted to love another girl after Kaya, he would at least acknowledge Yona’s feelings and circumstances and back off, keeping things from getting messy. If only Jae-ha could realize that. He’d be a lot happier. 

 

Zeno shrugged to himself. Well, at least he didn’t need to bother himself over it. Why worry? Yona could handle things if they got out of hand. 

 

He hopped to his feet, breaking the tension with an exclamation of, 

“Yoon! What’s for dinner? Zeno is hungry!” 

 

Yoon turned, raising an eyebrow. “It’s barely lunchtime.”

Zeno widened his eyes. “So then what’s for lunch?”

Yoon shook his head in fond exasperation. “Well, since Yona shot that giant deer, we’ll be eating quite a lot of that.”

Zeno’s mouth watered at the thought. He hugged Yona. 

“Thanks, missy!”

The group relaxed tangibly. Zeno grinned, happy. Having everyone together again—well, not again; these were just the descendants of the first dragons, but still—was a wonderful feeling. He didn’t want to spoil any of their time together with petty contentions. 

Yoon took charge, ordering Kija to go collect some firewood and sent Jae-ha and Shin-ah to find herbs. They didn’t protest, but Zeno knew they knew that Yoon was sending them on unnecessary errands. He had a store of herbs and seasonings, and there was enough wood for one cooking fire. 

But it seemed they planned to stay in this town for a bit longer, so gathering supplies couldn’t hurt. 

Shin-ah started walking into the forest. 

“Silly, we’ll find things a lot faster if we’re looking from above,” Jae-ha said, grabbing his shoulder. 

Shin-ah paused, then nodded. Jae-ha grabbed him firmly and took off. 

Zeno watched with a grin as they disappeared. He never tired of seeing the other dragons in action. His own powers activated at such a high cost, he preferred not to think about them most of the time. It was enough to be there for everyone, just in case. 

And to help lighten the mood and have fun. Or turn their minds to the more important matters if they started getting too distracted. 

“What can Zeno do?” he asked Yoon. 

“You and the Thunder Beast can go get some water,” Yoon said. “I’m going to make stew this time, so I’ll need lots.” 

He picked up the water skins, which Zeno took. He handed one to Hak, who slung it over his shoulder and started off in the direction of the stream. 

“Yona, help me get this deer ready,” Yoon was saying as they left.

Zeno smiled, reminded of the day he had joined the group. 

But it was easy to see that though many things were the same as they’d been just a matter of weeks ago, there’d been a few major changes in the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, it bugs me that I can't use italics. :(  
> But oh well.


	7. Lucky Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kija collects firewood and cools his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at long last, Kija's POV!
> 
> Kija is such a sweetheart. Like, really. Sure, he has internal conflict, but he always makes a good decision and has such a positive outlook.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kija was fuming. 

He had to consciously keep from snapping the sticks and logs he picked up. 

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew Yoon had sent them all off like children to cool their tempers. 

Kija didn’t want to cool his temper. He couldn’t stand watching Hak and Jae-ha bicker over Yona, like she was some sort of… some sort of… prize. He knew that wasn’t how they saw her, but it irked him all the same. How much of their petty fights was about Yona, and how much was about their stupid pride?

Jae-ha had once threatened to steal Yona away from Hak. As if Yona could be “stolen” or owned. 

Yona was…

Kija blushed and held the stack of wood closer to his face to hide it.

Yona was special. She was strong, but sweet. She was brave, but humble. She was confident, but kind. She was tiny and beautiful but tough, too. 

Kija’s heart was beating faster and he hated it.

How dare he see his master that way? It was far too presumptuous. Especially since Yona was already in love with the Thunder Beast. She’d basically said as much. 

Kija sighed and resumed his task. Maybe Yoon was right after all, to send him into the forest alone. He could think better that way, not worried about who might be reading his thoughts from his expression. 

He had no self-illusions about how easy he was to read. He was only glad Yona was nice enough to pretend she didn’t notice the way he blushed and stammered every time he did something presumptuous. 

He just couldn’t help it. She was so cute sometimes. Other times, Kija was just so eager to do something for Yona, not because he was a dragon, but because he…

Kija’s eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the firewood.

Don’t think it. 

Quickly his thoughts were back on track. But he wasn’t so angry at Hak or Jae-ha anymore. If Kija wasn’t a bit more reserved with his feelings, he would probably be doing exactly the same thing. 

Kija was blushing even harder now. He set down his stack of wood, feeling the need to stretch, work out the tension. He rolled his neck, flexed his fingers, and reached upward. 

He looked up between his fingers at the noonday sunlight coming through the leaves, making them glow like gemstones. He blew a strand of silvery hair out of his face and closed his eyes.

He stayed still, reaching, letting the sunlight against his eyelids warm and calm him. After a minute, he stretched side to side, then sat down to meditate. 

His breathing steadied, his blush completely disappeared, and the jumble of thoughts, wants, and emotions in his mind seemed to untangle so he could sort them into neat piles or just ignore them. 

He loved his brothers.

He loved and respected Yona as his master and as a person.

He loved and respected the Thunder Beast and Yoon for their skills and all they did.

He wanted to remain with all of them. 

He didn’t want anything to come between them. Any of them.

He didn’t want to hear any more annoying fights over Yona.

He wanted to keep them safe.

He wanted to keep his village safe.

He didn’t want to die.

He wanted to see more of the world.

He wanted to help the people, just like Yona did.

He was hungry.

That last thought made his eyes snap open in surprise, upsetting the tranquility of his mind.

Laughter spilled from his lips. 

When he came right down to it, amid his concerns (some more pressing than others) and desires, he was grateful for his chance to be with them all, happy to just be here one day at a time.

And one of Yoon’s meals at a time, too.

With a chuckle, Kija realized his problems weren’t too bad after all. What right did he have to be angry or annoyed? He was so lucky to be reunited with the dragons and their king. He was honored.

He scooped up the pile of firewood, carrying it easily with his dragon arm, and started back to camp. 

He found he was the last one back.

That meditation must have lasted longer than he’d realized.

Yoon took the firewood and added it to the kindling he’d already started. Yona was working on cleaning and cubing meat, with Zeno helping her, while Hak and Jae-ha chatted casually. Shin-ah was sitting quietly near the fire as Yoon started adding herbs and spices to the pot of water. 

Kija took a deep breath, absorbing the feeling. 

Yes, he was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried this chapter would be boring, because I wasn't sure how to write him 3D, but something just clicked. I think Kija's a lot more honest with himself than he's implied to be. He knows how he feels, he's just really innocent, selfless, and honorable about it all. And a bit of a little kid when he's ticked off, admittedly. :)


	8. Trying Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona and Hak get another chance to spend some quality time alone, to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but I think it might be worth it... :)

Yona savored her stew. Yoon had made plenty for both lunch and dinner, but for dinner he’d gone into town to buy more bread. She soaked up the rich broth with the crust and closed her eyes to enjoy the flavors. 

“So, Yona, shall we have the same sleeping arrangements tonight?”

She opened her eyes to look at Yoon in surprise. 

“Can we afford the inn again? I’m fine really. It was nice to sleep indoors for a night, but I really have gotten used to sleeping outdoors. At least we have such great tents now, and—Why are you all crying?”

Jae-ha wiped away a tear and gave her a gallant smile.

“It’s just, our hearts go out to you for what you’ve suffered,” he said, a bit melodramatically.

Yona shook her head.

Yoon sniffled, coughed, and said, “We still have plenty of money for a single room at an inn in this little town, Yona.”

She blinked. 

“Then, sure. I can’t say no.”

Jae-ha elbowed Hak, grinning evilly.

“You hear that?”

Hak just glanced sideways in a killer glare. Jae-ha’s eyes widened and he leaned away from the Thunder Beast slightly.

“Okaaaay, then. Well, you two have fun anyway.”

Yona blinked. “Um, sure. I just want to finish this stew. It’s delicious, Yoon,” she added.

He blushed slightly.

“You already told me at lunch.”

“It’s just as yummy now.”

Yoon was silent, packing away his cooking supplies, ducking his head.

“Stop it Yona, or Yoon might explode,” Jae-ha said dryly. “You’re embarrassing him.”

“Oh, really? Don’t mind me, Yoon.”

Yona resumed eating and conversation started up again. In a few minutes, the bowl was empty and the bread had disappeared. She stood up, collecting her satchel from the big tent. 

“I’m ready.”

Hak nodded, picking up his glaive and bag. He led the way, but as they started to leave, Shin-ah came up and patted Hak twice on the shoulder. Hak stared at the blue dragon for a few seconds, then smiled.

“See you in the morning, Shin-ah.”

“Goodnight, everyone!” Yona said, and waved.

Hak didn’t speak during the walk to the inn. He talked to the innkeeper briefly to make sure the room was still available, and extend their stay two more nights. 

Yona waited for him to manage the details, fiddling with the edge of her cloak. All the teasing caught up with her and she blushed. What if…Hak did try something? 

He turned away from the innkeeper, and she dropped her eyes. Hak snorted and reached out, lifting her chin.

She met his gaze.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything,” he told her solemnly. 

Oh. 

Yona’s heart thumped at the gesture, then she processed his words.

Oh. All right, then. Yona honestly wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed. 

Hak led the way up the stairs, to the same room they’d shared the night before.

Yona could feel her face burning when she realized she was about what she would do if Hak tried “something,” like a kiss, for example—

She forced herself to stop thinking immediately. She wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise.

Hak rolled out the futons, sitting near the foot to keep guard.

Yona pouted. “Hak! Don’t just sit there all night!”

Hak gazed at her impassively. “What would you like me to do, Princess?”

“Come here,” Yona realized, then blushed furiously as she realized how her order could be construed. 

She braced for Hak to tease her, but he just stayed quiet.

After a few moments of silence, Yona ventured, “Sleep on a futon. We’ll be safe.”

Hak lowered his gaze. “Safe for who?”

There was his customary teasing! Yona was more relieved than embarrassed. 

“Hak, stop it. Just sleep comfortably.” She patted his futon. 

With visible reluctance, Hak lay down as instructed.

“Perfect!” Yona flopped back on her own futon, now hyper-aware of Hak’s proximity.

She was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep…but next thing she knew, she was dreaming.

 

***  
Soo-won stood above Hak with a sword.

“It’s for the sake of the Kingdom,” he said kindly. “Our kingdom. Yona, don’t cry…”

Yona ran towards them, but her legs wouldn’t support her. She fell, fell, fell, just as Soo-won’s sword fell on Hak’s neck.

“No!” she screamed.  
***

Yona woke up sweating, sitting bolt upright. She turned and saw Hak still lying beside her. Her heart hammering, she started to reach towards him to confirm the reality of what she was seeing.

Hak’s eyes opened, brilliant blue in the moonlight.

“Princess, are you all right?” he asked softly. “Are you having nightmares again?”

He didn’t wait for an answer—or maybe her expression had been enough of a response—and sat up, pulling her close to his chest.

“Tell me,” he said firmly.

“I—I saw Soo-won. He killed you—you died—and I couldn’t—I was just—” Yona was hyperventilating.

Hak stroked her hair, pressed his lips to the crown of her head, and pulled back a few inches to meet her eyes. 

They both froze. 

“Hak, I need you,” Yona confessed. “More than anyone. If you weren’t with me, I don’t know how I could live.”

Hak’s eyes widened.

“Princess—”

“I love you!” Yona blurted, and once she said it she felt light and happy, not embarrassed or scared as she had expected.

Hak stared at her for two seconds, gaping. 

Suddenly filled with courage and seized with determination, Yona took hold of the front of his robes, pulling her face close to her own, as she had “greeted” him once before.

The kiss was soft and short and unexpected, just their lips brushing together. Hak jolted away, clutching his chest.

“Princess!”

Yona wouldn’t let him get away that easily. She knew how he felt, so why should he run away?

She leaned forward again.

“It’s okay, Hak. I’m not the one who promised not to try anything!”


End file.
